U-Know
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Uknow Yunho (유노윤호)thumb|254px|Yunho *'Nombre verdadero:' Jung Yunho (정윤호) *'Nombre chino'':'' Zheng Yun Hao *'Apodos: '''u-know *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Modelo, Actor, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 184cm. *'Peso:' 70Kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo chino: '''Tigre. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía U-Know nació y creció en Gwangju (Corea del Sur). Tiene una hermana pequeña, Jung Jihye. Antes de debutar como cantante y para seguir su sueño abandonó la casa de sus padres y se fue a vivir a Seúl, donde muchas veces no tenía dónde dormir ni qué comer. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, a los 13 años entró en SM Entertainment, después de ganar una competencia de baile. Antes de su debut en el 2003, U-Know apareció en un videoclip de Dana (Cantante de su misma discográfica) para su canción "Diamond" de bailarín de fondo y rapero. Eligió U-Know como nombre artístico porque como líder del grupo, quiere entender a todo el mundo como I know you". Dramas * The Night Watchman (MBC, 2014) *Saki (Fuji Tv, 2013) ''Cameo *Queen of Ambition (SBS,2013) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (TBC, 2011) Cameo *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Vacation (AYUMA, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Películas *Make Your Move 3D (2014, cameo) *I AM. (2012) *Dating on Earth (2009) Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop': TVXQ y S.M. The Performance **'Posición': Lider/Bailarin Principal/ Rapero. *'Especialidad': Cantar, bailar, actuar. *'Fanclub': Know-it-all / Gratia. *'Artísta favorito': Michael Jackson. *'Mascotas': Tiene un perro Husky Siberiano, llamado Taepoong. *Es Ambidiestro. *Su sueño de la infancia era ser abogado. *Su familia y sobre todo su padre siempre fueron muy estrictos con él. Su padre no aprobaba que él fuese cantante, pero ahora, él es el mayor defensor de Yunho. *Su padre le enseñó un sin fin de cosas, es por eso que Yunho piensa que su padre se merece todo el respeto del mundo. *El año 2006 tras una presentación, Yunho bebió un poco de zumo de naranja; resultó que el zumo había sido envenenado por un anti-fan y Yunho fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. Posteriormente, perdonó al anti-fan y quitó todo tipo de cargos en contra. *Sabe taekwondo y ganó un campeonato mundial de Hapkido cuando fue a la escuela primaria. *Es el Dancing King, siempre está en la lista de los mejores bailarines * El junto a ChangMin fueron a un programa de variedades. Este programa llamado Hero participaban muchas chicas idol por ejemplo: IU, Nicole(Kara), Hyuna (4Minute), Jiyeon(t-ara),etc, esta ultima y so unas ecenas con Yunho de matrimonio onque todas hicieron lo mismo simularon casarse con el y tomarse las fotos.Al final Yunho dijo que la mejor escena y foto fuel la de el y JIYEON y tiene guardado la foto de el y ella en su celular. dijo en otro programa que el y jiyeon se volvieron buenos amigos desde ahi y que era su tipo ideal. * Jiyeon' '''''de t-ara es su tipo ideal. *Yunho siempre defiende a su compañero Max ChangMin, el nunca deja que nadie ni nada le haga daño. *Es un hombre orgulloso de su cuidad natal, para él es su mundo. *Aparecio en el Capitulo 117 de Win Win Show como invitado junto con Lee Yeon Hee y Go Ah Ra para hablar de BoA. *Ocupó el #4 lugar, entre los 5 ídolos masculinos, favoritos/preferidos por las chicas. *Despues de las presentaciones y conciertos siempre suele estar muy agradecido con cassiopeia fan club de dbsk y siempre suele recordarcelo *Confeso que le gustan las mujeres de cabello largo y lacio *En el programa de variedades Happy Together el 2006 dijo que su tipo ideal era la actriz modelo Jun Ji Hyun y que si tuviera la oportunidad le gustaria invitarle una cena * La actriz Han Chae Young confeso ser una gran fan de Yunho desde hace mucho tiempo *En febrero del 2010 fue anunciado que Yunho había sido elegido para dar en Corea el concierto póstumo de Michael Jackson. Viajo a Los Ángeles para trabajar con gente cercana a Jackson. *En una encuesta realizada por la Academia Pagoda encuesto a 37 profesores del idioma japonés para saber que “Estrella k-pop habla mejor japonés” & Uknow Yunho ocupo el primer lugar obteniendo el 43% de los resultados, los maestros dijeron Yunho es mejor en términos del habla japonés, respondiendo adecuadamente, y expresándose naturalmente. *Tuvo rumores de noviazgo con Go Ah Ra pero la SM los nego . Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Página Oficial Tohoshinki (Japonés) Galería U-Know_.jpg U-Know_02.jpg U-Know_03.jpg U-Know_04.jpg U-Know_05.jpg U-Know_06.jpg U-Know_07.jpg U-Know_08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero